<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Curve in the Equation by Kiku_Takamoto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491991">The Curve in the Equation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiku_Takamoto/pseuds/Kiku_Takamoto'>Kiku_Takamoto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Junjou Romantica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Surgery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:08:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiku_Takamoto/pseuds/Kiku_Takamoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Misaki discovers the real reason for his short height</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I actually made this back in 2014, but I never posted it (and I have yet to make a second chapter for it).</p><p> I made this based off my own personal experiences with scoliosis.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary: Misaki discovers the real reason for his short height</p><p>WARNING: Possible inaccurate medical information.</p><p>PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“My back hurts so much …” Misaki moaned, rubbing his back slightly. He ignored the smirk radiating from his landlords face to get more aspirin.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe it’s from last night- “</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up!” Misaki barked, he took out two aspirin pills swallowing them. With his back turned something caught Usagi’s attention. Misaki left shoulder was sticking out more while his right was at a completely different height. Come to think of it something else was uneven.</p><p> </p><p>With warning Misaki felt himself being bent over forcibly.</p><p> </p><p>“OI! Baka! We did it last- wait, what are you doing?” Misaki felt Usagi using his arm as leveling tool, he wasn’t even touching him like that. Before he had time to think the man forced him to stand up again, this time he was looking at brunettes’ shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Misaki, have your shoulders always been at different heights?” Misaki turned around, looking at the author questionably.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Misaki was now confused at this point.</p><p> </p><p>“Your back, shoulders and hips are uneven. And ever since you moved in you went through several aspirin bottles because you claim you’re in pain all the time- “</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe that’s because of you, you per- “</p><p> </p><p>“Takahiro can confirm. He mentioned before that you’ve been doing that more since you attended high school,” that silenced Misaki instantly. Usagi just sighed deeply grabbing both the boy’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>‘Misaki, just make an appointment. You’re too young to deal with this, ‘he forced the boy into a tight hug before resting his head on Misaki’s shoulder, ‘Please check your back. Aren’t you the one who always goes on about taking care of my health, what about yours?”</p><p> </p><p>Misaki’s face turned slightly pink before separating himself from the man while taking out his phone, “I-I guess a doctor’s visit wouldn’t hurt. And I haven’t gone to a doctor’s office in a while anyways. I’ll make an appointment now.”</p><p> </p><p>Usagi signed in slight relief. At least he could know that it wasn’t a serious problem.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-At Doctor’s Office –</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Takahashi-San, thank you for coming in today,” the female doctor stated, giving Misaki a small bow before sitting at her computer. Misaki saw her name plate on the desk: Dr. Yamaguchi Sora. She was an orthopedic doctor and he was referred to her when he described his symptoms over the phone. Instead of getting a regular appointment they immediately told him to get an appointment with a specialist.</p><p> </p><p>“From what the general provider told us you have been experiencing some back pain for a quite while, uneven hips and shoulders. And if I may be so blunt, you stated that you have not grown since you were 14 years old?” she summarized looking through Misaki's chart.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yes,” he confirmed looking slightly embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t feel embarrassed Takahashi-San, we will sort out your issue. I have an MRI tech who will take some images for you and I will also take some x-rays as well. But first can you please stand up and lift your shirt, just enough for me to see your back, then bend over slightly?” she asked placing some rubber gloves on her hands while taking out a metal scoliometer.</p><p> </p><p>Misaki jumped a little when he felt the tool touch his skin.</p><p> </p><p>“I apologize, I know the tool is cold, this will be over quickly,” she stated measuring different section of his back. Misaki heard her writing some notes before taking the tool off his back.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, done,” He stood up fixing his shirt and sat back down watching her write down more notes.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok Takahashi, we will take your images now. Afterwards I will contact you once I have a chance to discuss the results with our radiology team,” she finished writing out a summary of the visit and used a paper clip to attach her office card.</p><p> </p><p>Misaki just nodded slowly. He was trying really hard no to look nervous.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I hope nothing is wrong. Ehh, knowing my luck something wrong will probably be found.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-3 Days Later –</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, is this Takahashi Misaki?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” He tried his best not to sound like a nervous wreck when he realized it was the same doctor he saw days ago.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you please come in as soon as you can? We confirmed our suspicion’s regarding your current condition.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ehh sure, I will be there soon, thank you,” he stated before hanging up. Usagi immediately looked up from his laptop.</p><p> </p><p>“Misaki, what’s going on?” The author questioned watching Misaki gather his bag.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s my doctor, she wants me to come in right away- “</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll drive.” Usagi interrupted, turning off his laptop.</p><p> </p><p>“But Usagi your work- “</p><p> </p><p>“It's only a consultation, it won’t take too long,” the man responded grabbing his car keys. Misaki just sighed following his lover out the apartment. But his lack of resistance immediately concerned Usagi. He knew something was up, Misaki never gave up on insisting Usagi stay home and work.</p><p> </p><p>He hoped nothing was wrong.</p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>-</em> </strong> <strong>At Doctor’s Office –</strong></p><p> </p><p>“Takahashi, you have severe scoliosis- “</p><p> </p><p>“Sco- what?” Misaki asked. Usagi felt his stomach doing flips when he heard the word. He was sitting in the doctor office with Misaki, he made up an excuse that he was Misaki’s roommate. But Dr. Yamaguchi didn’t mind one bit, in fact she encouraged him to come in.</p><p> </p><p>“Scoliosis. It’s when the spine curves abnormally. It can cause back and shoulder pain, delayed height growth, fatigue and uneven shoulders as mentioned in our last visit, ” the doctor explained as she typed into her computer bringing out the images.</p><p> </p><p>The image was an MRI of a spinal cord, but it was S shaped. Nothing normal was in the x-ray.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that my back?!” Misaki asked shocked at what it looked like. Usagi couldn’t believe it. He knew it was possibly a back issue but nothing like that.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it looks like this started to form before puberty, which is extremely common and normal. It will usually effect girls more often, but it can happen to boys just as easily. Thankfully though this is fixable, and with your severe curvature you grow a few inches too!”</p><p> </p><p>Misaki's eyes started to sparkle once when he heard “grow a few inches’.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? What’s the treatment?” he asked excited. The doctor didn’t look as enthusiastic though.</p><p> </p><p>“Surgery,” she stated bluntly. Misaki’s excitement disappeared instantly.</p><p> </p><p>“S-Surgery?” Misaki stuttered not liking where this was going. She nodded showing an animation of a scoliosis surgery. It showed rods, wiring and bolts being placed in the spinal cord, watching it made Misaki feels queasy.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, because of the complexity of your back it will take about 6-8 hours to complete and you need about 2 weeks in the hospital for recovery since you’re an adult technically- “</p><p> </p><p>“Do I really need it? Can’t I just keep my spine the way it is?”  the brunette asked. His face was turning blue at the thought of getting such a major surgery. The doctor smiled at him sympathetically.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid not. If it was caught when you first started puberty or earlier than a brace would have been recommended for at least slowing down the curves forming, however at this point medical devices will not help,' she explained. Misaki felt the wave of disappointment enter his body at hearing that, he had no other options.</p><p>'Usually curves with 45 degrees of more will need some type of surgery. Takahashi … your worst curve is nearly 88 degrees, and in addition you have a 77-degree curve, which created a perfect S curve. Not having surgery can effect you organs due to the severity of your curves.”</p><p> </p><p>She motioned for Misaki stand up as she took to pens one right the shoulders while the other almost at the lower back, “I will make the incision from here all on the way down from about T2 all the way down to L4, although I and my collogues will discuss how invasive we actually need to be. But nevertheless, we will need to cover the majority of this area if we want to stabilize the spine without any future complications. The last thing we want is for you to need multiple surgeries.”</p><p> </p><p>Misaki felt himself shudder as the news sunk in on how invasive the surgery would be and how … painful it would be.</p><p> </p><p>Usagi felt slightly guilty. He knew that Misaki would need the surgery, but he still couldn’t help but feel like he placed him in this situation. Even if he had technically down something good for Misaki.</p><p> </p><p>The rest the visit Misaki asked questions while Usagi wondered what he had unintentionally gotten Misaki into. He would be lying if he said he didn't feel guilty or somehow responsible.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-Back at Home –</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Ni-Chan?” Misaki asked pacing back and forth. He couldn’t hide the nerves in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Misaki! Hey is something wrong? You sound kinda tense.” Misaki could already see the questioning look on his brothers face.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, that’s what I wanted to talk about- “</p><p> </p><p>“Don't tell me it involves a girl!” His brother pleaded on the other line.</p><p> </p><p>“Ehh?! No, no! Remember how I said I was having more back pain than usual for the last couple of months? Well, the doctors found out ...”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s great! What’s the problem?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ni-Chan, it’s not a one-time treatment … well it is. But it’s very complex, I need surgery- “</p><p> </p><p>“Surgery?! For what?” Great, his brother was already panicking.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s for scoliosis surgery … the doctor there said it would last about 6-8 hours and I would need to stay for about 2 weeks- “</p><p> </p><p>“Two weeks?! But Misaki do you really need it- “</p><p> </p><p>“Ni-Chan, this delayed my growth spurt and the doctor said my spine can affect my organs long term so this isn’t a surgery I can just skip … Ni-Chan? Are you still there?” Misaki only heard rapid breathing for a few seconds before Takahiro recomposed himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yes I’m still here! Maybe you come to Osaka after surgery?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t Ni-Chan, they said it would not be good to move me around while I’m still recovering, but can you be there after I get out?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course! When is the surgery?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ehh August 23<sup>rd</sup>, I have to be there by 5 AM and by 2 in the after surgery should be over, but my doctor also said it might take longer than expected because it’s not a surgery that should be rushed,” Misaki instructed, he could hear Takahiro writing down notes as he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, don’t worry ill there! Will Usagi be with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yes he’s driving me there- “</p><p> </p><p>“Great, I’ll see you there!”</p><p> </p><p>Before Misaki could say another word, his brother hung up. But his nerves didn’t go away like he hoped.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Ni-Chan, will I be ok?”</em> unknown to the college student Usagi had been watching the whole scene in front of him. He was a nervous wreck about Misaki getting surgery, but he knew that Misaki needed assurance now, his own feelings could wait for now.</p><p> </p><p>“Misaki, it will be ok” Usagi interrupted walking behind Misaki hugging him tightly. Misaki didn’t say a word, he didn’t even struggle. Instead Usagi only Misaki tremble, a lot. Neither said anything. Usagi just held onto to Misaki tightly and for once he didn’t attempt to struggle out of the authors arms.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-3 Weeks Later –</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“God, I’m so scared … I’m never been this scared in my life,” Misaki muttered as he and Usagi were driving towards the hospital. It was 4:45 AM, the day for surgery had arrived, but no amount of prep could ease Misaki’s nerves.</p><p> </p><p>His surgery was in two hours.</p><p> </p><p>“Misaki, don’t be scared. I’ll be with you until you go to the back and I’ll be around for you once you get out. Maybe after surgery I won’t have to use your head for an arm rest,” he joked pulling into the hospital parking lot.</p><p> </p><p>“Baka! Don’t joke! What if I die, or bleed out or become paralyzed- “?</p><p> </p><p>“Misaki, you will be fine. I won’t pretend to understand what you are going through but trust the doctors here, do you want to be 5’3 something forever?”</p><p> </p><p>Misaki blushed just shaking his head not responding any further.</p><p> </p><p>“Then trust the doctor. She seems like she understands what she’s doing. Plus, I checked her background, none of her patients have filed complaints against her. Expect for one man who was mad because he only grew 1 inch after surgery- “</p><p> </p><p>“A compliant over that?!  Sheesh!” Misaki breathed irritated, ‘He had bolts and rods put in his back and that’s what his complaint was?!”</p><p> </p><p>Usagi couldn't help but hold back a laugh as Misaki continued his rant. He knew bringing up the complaint would distract his lover out of his nerves.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the two were parked Usagi lead Misaki to the orthopedics sections of the hospital, which was located next to the children’s hospital.</p><p> </p><p>Misaki filled out his file forms and consent forms (which would allow Takahiro and Usagi to enter his room and be told about his current health state in surgery). In no time Misaki was escorted to the back where the patient area was.</p><p> </p><p>Usagi smiled gently waving to the boy as he left the waiting area. He knew it was the last time he would see Misaki as being short.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-In the Patient Pre-Op Room –</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Misaki was currently placing stockings on, but he felt slightly weirded out by wearing them. The nurse helping him get prepared smiled a little bit at his nervous and questioning face.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry Takahashi-San, you only need these for surgery to prevent possible blood clots. We will also place you face down once the sedatives take over, do you have any other questions or concerns?”</p><p> </p><p>Misaki just shook his head. He was too nervous to talk, but thankfully the nurse and other medical staff were understanding. His clothes were put in a plastic bag and his belongings were with Usagi in the waiting room.</p><p> </p><p>“Takahashi-San, we have a hospital team made of interns who have asked permission to watch the surgery from the observation deck, is it ok if they do so for medical training?” the nurse asked checking his blood pressure.</p><p> </p><p>“Ehh sure ...” he stated. He didn’t really care who saw the surgery. He was too nervous to care about anything else at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-Right Before Surgery –</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Ok Takahashi, we will give you some drugs to prep you for surgery,’ a nurse explained adjusting his IV's slowly inserting medication into the IV.</p><p> </p><p>Misaki already felt groggily. He didn’t even notice the nurse that was placing his hair into a medical hairnet.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok Takahashi, please count for me” the anesthesiologist asked carefully watching Misaki vitals.</p><p> </p><p>“1, 2, 3 … 4 … 9” before Misaki knew it he was out cold. His heavy eyelids closed and all he saw was black.</p><p> </p><p>The nurse and anesthesiologist gently rolled Misaki into the main surgical room while the surgeons in the room sterilized their hands and arms or were being fitting into their scrubs by other collogues.</p><p> </p><p> The anesthesiologist checked Misaki for any signs of consciousness before going to work on him. She gently inserting a breathing tube down Misaki mouth and throat while the surgeon prepped himself for surgery.</p><p> </p><p>On the table was several medical screws, bolts, rods and wires. The tables also had a medial tray container called ‘donor bone graphs’ for when the wiring was put into place. Dr. Yamaguchi came in with surgical scrubs all on.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok team lets adjust the lights and get into position; Dr. Shimura please stabilize Takahashi's oxygen intake while we prepare."</p><p> </p><p>After a couple minutes the team became their final preparations.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, lets place the patient in position’ Dr. Yamaguchi began to instruct, several doctors got around Misaki grabbing different parts of the boy, ‘Ok, let's rotate patient on on 3, gently please. 1, 2-”</p><p> </p><p>Above the doctors was a group of interns watching the surgery from an observation deck. One of them however couldn’t help but recognize the brunette.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Wait, isn't that the same customer who came in wanting those roses?”</em> Nowaki questioned himself. The brunette was easy to recognize, although he never thought he had a serious medical issue like this. Then again, he wasn’t doing a consultation he was just providing flowers.</p><p> </p><p><em>“I guess his short height was a sign, I hope he’ll be ok,”</em> he thought himself as the surgeon began to make markings on where the incisions would be made. Nowaki was shocked by how much of the area was going to impacted.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“This is going to be a long procedure.”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Takahiro and Usagi talk about scoliosis and Misaki comes out of surgery</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Two</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- In the Waiting Room – </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Usagi had just gotten back from getting coffee and continued to work on his laptop in the waiting room. He was tempted to rest but he didn’t want to risk missing out on possible news from the medical staff regarding Misaki. But he would be lying if he said he was tired and tempted to go home for a while.</p><p> </p><p>Four hours after surgery Takahiro came through the doors.</p><p> </p><p>‘I’m so sorry I’m late-“  the man breathed, clearly he ran all the way to the waiting room from the train station.</p><p> </p><p>“Takahiro, Misaki won’t be out of surgery for a while-“</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but I couldn’t just wait at home. I feel like a nervous wreck,’ the man rasped out as he sat across from Usagi, ‘I still can’t believe this. I checked with other relatives and my parents medical records, no one has a history of back issues-“</p><p> </p><p>“Takahiro, isn’t scoliosis usually unknown? From the pamphlets I saw most scoliosis cases have no known case- “</p><p> </p><p>“Usagi, I have to make a confession to you … this is my fault,” Usagi raised an eyebrow looking at his friend, confused by the man’s rambling.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>“I looked at the medical chart he gave me and did some research. Most of the sites I saw said that most scoliosis cases develop during childhood … which means he started to develop this when he was still living me.’ Usagi looked at Takahiro, who was running his hands through his hair in complete stress.</p><p> </p><p>‘If I had paid better attention than he could have gotten treatment before needing surgery. I thought his height was just genetics, I’m such an idiot. No guy in our family is that short, it was right in front of me- “</p><p> </p><p>“Takahiro, the doctor said Misaki would have needed surgery regardless of when it was caught, aren’t you placing too much blame on yourself?’ Usagi interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>“But if I had caught it sooner, he wouldn’t have needed so much work on his back. When I researched the condition the internet it said its usually visible by childhood- “</p><p> </p><p>‘I did research too; most family members don’t notice scoliosis. Even some doctors miss it. Takahiro you can’t blame yourself for not knowing a specific health condition, especially if it’s not obvious. Besides Misaki will survive, he will be fine, and he can live his life without needing aspirin all the time.’</p><p> </p><p>Takahiro just looked his friend sighing a bit. He still felt guilty, but now slightly less guilty.</p><p> </p><p>‘Takahiro save your worry after surgery. Misaki will need you after surgery,” Usagi stated, smiling slightly at his friend. Takahiro just nodded, leaning back in the chair. Both men had a lot on their minds.</p><p> </p><p>But they still had several hours to go through.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-Five Hours Later –</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Takahashi? Usami?” a nurse asked entering the room. Both men looked alert waiting for the nurse to give the details, any sign of tiredness vanished within an instant.</p><p> </p><p>“How is he?” Takahiro asked feeling nervous.</p><p> </p><p>“Takahashi is fine, he is still recovering but you can see him in the viewing window. But he is still asleep and has breathing tube. We normally remove any oxygen tubes after surgery, however because one of his curves were compressing on some of his organs we need to practice extra precaution since his left lung was the most impacted. However, we will remove it as soon as possible.” She explained, opening the door to allow the two to enter the back room.</p><p> </p><p>As they got close, they finally made it to Misaki’s room. The site broke Usagi’s heart slightly, his Misaki looked so fragile.</p><p> </p><p>He was pale, his eyes were closed, and numerous machines were hooked up to him. But what stuck out the most was the neck and back brace that around his body. It hurt Usagi to see Misaki like this, even if it was for good reasons.</p><p> </p><p>“Is he in pain?” Takahiro asked, wincing at the site while touching the glass. He felt deeply hurt at seeing his brother alone and with all the equipment on him.</p><p> </p><p>“Not at the moment, he is on strong medication and will be on strong pain medication for probably the next few weeks, afterwards we will re-access his pain levels and prescribe him medication as needed. He will be awake by tomorrow, for now we are practicing caution and he will remain in critical care due to the nature of his surgery. I understand this is an uncomfortable sight, however it is only temporary and just a part of our safety measures for our patients,’ the nurse explained going through Misaki’s file before taking out a drawing of a back.</p><p> </p><p>‘We did the surgery almost from his right below his neck all the way down to his lower back, for now he will remain hospitalized, but he reacted very well to surgery. We also estimated he grew about 4 inches from surgery- “</p><p> </p><p>“4 inches?!” Takahiro gasped not believing what he just heard. Usagi had to control every ounce of emotion not to show his surprise. A part of him was slightly sad that Misaki wasn’t short anymore. But he rather have a taller Misaki than an aspirin needing Misaki.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes 4 inches, but that’s just an estimate. But regardless his surgery height growth will be a record for this hospital,” she explained leading them away from the separate room to another room near by where an x-ray of spinal cord was on screen, but it was straight, and it had lines and random circles all over.</p><p> </p><p>“We managed to use rods and wiring to secure his spinal cord, the bone graph will adapt to his spinal cord which will make all the parts in his spine act and move like a real spinal cord, ” Usagi didn’t pay attention to any more of what she was explaining, he was shocked at how much rods and bolts were inside his lover.</p><p> </p><p><em>“It’s looks more like a car engine then a person’s back”</em> Usagi thought to himself. He was amazed how many bolts and rods were needed to make Misaki’s back work like regular spine. He silently promised to never complain about his health ever again, then again Misaki would do that for him plenty.</p><p> </p><p>“When will he be able to regular activities again?” Takahiro asked avoiding looking at the X-ray. The look of guilt and hidden disgust was on his face. Although Usagi couldn't tell if the disgust was aimed at X-ray or himself.</p><p> </p><p>“He will need physical therapy for the next few months, but usually within a year patients are back to normal activities full time, including sport activities. Most recovery times are between 6-12 months at max, and because of his age he should bounce back pretty quickly.”</p><p> </p><p><em>“A year? I guess that means I have to be more creative when we are alone … but I can arrange that”</em> Usagi thought to himself. He wanted to still be with Misaki. But if holding back meant doing it for Misaki’s sake, he would do it 20 times over.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-Two days –</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Usagi was finally allowed in Misaki’s room, but he wasn’t allowed in without a mask (since it was sterile environment) and he couldn’t wait to see Misaki, even if was just to sit next to him But the man didn’t care being in the same room as Misaki was good enough for him.</p><p> </p><p>The room already had some flowers for Misaki, including one from Aikawa, Manami and even one from Isaka. Usagi guessed that was the man’s way of not feeling guilty for all the short jokes he played on Misaki. At least now Usagi had guilt material if the man decided to bad mouth Misaki. Or if he tried to force Usagi to go more events than required for his job.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Usagi heard tapping sounds, he turned his head and got a surprise. Misaki’s eyes were half-way open and he was tapping his fingers on the bed to get Usagi's attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Misaki?” Usagi asked, scooting his chair closer to the bed, gently grabbing his hand. Misaki looked in his direction, he couldn’t move his head but Usagi could tell he had a million question.</p><p> </p><p>“Misaki, don’t be scared. Your surgery is over. Takahiro was here, he had to return to Osaka, but he said he will try come back in time for you to leave the hospital,’ Misaki just stared at Usagi. It made Usagi feel slightly uncomfortable. He was so used to Misaki yelling at him or complaining, it was strange to not hear a word from the usually energetic student.</p><p> </p><p>‘The doctor said they will take your breathing tube out tomorrow, they said because of how complex your surgery was it was better to be safe than sorry, and they can answer your questions. Congrats, I can no longer call you short’ he joked. Though Misaki didn’t look any more alert then before.</p><p> </p><p>‘Oh Misaki … if I could switch places with you I would do it in a heartbeat … I’m sorry- ‘the man suddenly stopped talking noticing Misaki hand was gripping onto him tightly. This made Usagi smile slightly.</p><p> </p><p>‘Misaki, you always do so much about me. Even when you’re the one stuck in bed after surgery,’ He mused. He watched as Misaki eyes started to close again.</p><p> </p><p>‘Just sleep, I’ll be here,” Usagi couldn’t even finish his sentence before Misaki feel back asleep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-Two Weeks Later –</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Misaki shivered as he felt the cold solution being rubbed onto his back where his incision mark was. A nurse was gently removing the staples from his back with a tool. He couldn’t really feel the staples being removed but it felt weird to feel them being taken out, he was so used to having them it felt like a part of his body was being removed.</p><p> </p><p>Usagi watched slightly cringing at the sight. He was relieved that Misaki couldn’t feel anything but that didn’t make watching the process any less strange.</p><p> </p><p>Takahiro was right in front Misaki holding onto his brother just in case he moved around by accident. Usagi wish he could trade places, but he knew better then cause suspicion.</p><p> </p><p>Takahiro felt Misaki flinch slightly as the stitches were being removed from his upper back, “I’m sorry Misaki, it will be over soon”.</p><p> </p><p>But that little to make him feel better. Thankfully the nurse finally finished removing all the stitches before tabbing the area to. clean any traces of blood.</p><p> </p><p>"Ok Takahashi, let’s check your new height,” the doctor smiled using a tool to help measure the boy. It didn’t take a genius to see that the surgery had affected Misaki's height.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok … before your chart said you were actually almost 5’4, your height is now almost 5’8”!” she announced showing Misaki the results. He instantly looked ecstatic.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow! I’m actually a normal height now!” Misaki exclaimed in surprise and excitment. he was still in pain in surgery and could barely move, but the results were worth every ounce of pain.</p><p> </p><p>“Now don’t get too excited, you still have physical therapy and other appointments to keep up with. But at this point you are recovering like expected, ‘Dr. Yamaguchi stated, laughing slightly at the boy’s enthusiastic behavior.</p><p> </p><p>‘We will also give medication that will take on a daily basis. You may feel a fever or fatigue, however these are normal symptoms. Also, I understand you a university student?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes”</p><p> </p><p>“Between classes it might be good to walk around or stretch if you are feeling sore and since you are a young man, I must tell you this, don’t get involved in sexual intercourse until your pain management is stabilized,” she instructed.</p><p> </p><p>Misaki just turned bright red, which made his brother laugh a little bit.</p><p> </p><p>“I also strongly advise that you don’t bend over for any reason. Your back is still healing, and it will take up to 6-12 months for it to back to 100%. But other that though you responded well to treatment, so I have no reason to believe that you won’t improve from here out.”</p><p> </p><p>Misaki smiled, trying his best to bow, which wasn’t easy considering his surgery, thankfully his doctor was understanding. The nurse helped him get in a wheelchair while Usagi and Takahiro gathered the last few of his personal belongings.</p><p> </p><p>His was in pain, but Misaki couldn’t be happier that a problem that plagued him for years was now gone.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Misaki is still recovering, but discovers new challenges that come with the aftermath of surgery</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANK YOU!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<b>At Mistudashi, 5 days later –</b></p><p> </p><p>“Finally, I can go home,” Misaki was leaving his class after his first full day back. Thankfully al his teachers were more than happy to allow him extra time, especially during the two weeks he was in the hospital. But moving around with a brace was a whole other challenge.</p><p> </p><p>Not even five feet outside he met one of those other challenge's. Misaki's entire bag flipped over and the contents of his bag were all over the ground, it wasn’t until ow that he realized his brace and book bag strap hand gotten caught. The boy only just looked down in complete annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I must have done something horrible in my previous lifetime.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Because he couldn’t bend over Misaki slowly got down to his knees to get his stuff while trying to fall over. He never realized how hard it was to move with a brace until he had to start wearing one for after surgery. Then again, he heard that some patients had to wear braces from middle to high school, he only had to wear it for a short amount of time in comparison. So, he silently tried his best not complain, but it did take spacial steps to get onto the ground without accidentally falling on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Soon however he heard footsteps rushing towards him as he picked up his stuff off the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Are you ok? He looked up to see a tall guy with blueish black hair, but he seemed awfully familiar-</p><p> </p><p>“Flower shop guy?” he asked. The man looked confused for a second before laughing slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, haha I guess you recognized me from my job huh? My name is Kusuma Nowaki by the way,” He joked gathering some of the pencils that were rolling away.</p><p> </p><p>‘Y-Yeah … uh sorry! I know this is a bother. I’m not being slow or clumsy on purpose- “ Misaki was still embarrassed about asking for help for easy tasks he could do before surgery.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. You have a brace on? Under your coat?”Misaki gawked at him of a second. How did he know? Was it that ovoids?</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a doctor in training. I actually just saw a surgery a few weeks ago that usually requires a brace device afterwards,” Misaki immediately noticed a connection.</p><p> </p><p>“The surgery didn’t happen to be on the 23<sup>rd</sup>? Did it? At downtown Tokyo University hospital by Dr. Yamaguchi?” Immediately Nowaki stopped gathering stuff to look at the college student in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I- “ then he was shocked.</p><p> </p><p>Both of them paused to look at each other.</p><p> </p><p>“You saw my surgery?” Nowaki scratched his awkwardly laughing slightly, gathering the last things off the ground as Misaki packed the last few items in his bag.</p><p> </p><p>“Haha, I guess so. I apologize I’m not laughing because you had surgery. This is the first time I’ve actually seen a patient outside the hospital- “</p><p> </p><p>“No! I mean it’s fine! You’re in a very notable profession! I’m happy that my surgery was able to help your medical training- “</p><p> </p><p>“Nowaki? What are you doing here- what are you doing?” a voice questioned. Misaki and Nowaki looked to see-</p><p> </p><p>“Kamijou-Sensei?” Misaki questioned his former professor. Nowaki gave Misaki his hand to which the boy allowed the man to lift him up slowly, Misaki was still nervous about moving around but considering the guy was a doctor he trusted him.</p><p> </p><p>“What is going here? And Takahashi why are you so stiff?” The man looked both confused and annoyed at the same time. Though Misaki was well used to the latter.</p><p> </p><p>“Hiro-San, you shouldn’t ask- “</p><p> </p><p>“It’s ok. Sensei, I had scoliosis surgery. I can’t move because I have brace and I’m still healing from surgery,” Misaki explained bluntly, at this point he explained a million times so everything just came out of his mouth like an auto pilot button. Before he could be asked anymore questions a car honk caught all their attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Ehh sorry I have to go, thank you for helping me with my bag!” Misaki bowed (more like nodded his head) before walking to the sports car where. Usagi was waiting for him.</p><p> </p><p>Both Nowaki and Hiroki were looking at each other in slight surprise as the car drove off (after Misaki spent a few minutes contorting himself to sit down). But Hiroki still had questions.</p><p> </p><p>“Why were you two talking?”</p><p> </p><p>“He dropped his book bag, and it turned out he was the patient who I and the student doctors were observing-“ Nowaki instantly regretted his sentence.</p><p> </p><p>“Observing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, like he said he had a surgery- never mind I said too much. I’m breaking patient confidentiality! I’m sorry Hiro-san I can’t answer anything further. Only he can tell you private information about his medical history!,” he stuttered, slightly embarrassed at breaking a basic medical rule. Hiroki just looked up at him giving him a questioning look.</p><p> </p><p>“Surgery? What surgery makes you taller? I swear that brat was shorter then when he first came here- Hey! Are you even listening?!” Nowaki felt himself sweat drop more. He knew he would be getting grilled for this by both Hiroki and at the hospital if they found out about this.</p><p> </p><p><em>“I really messed up …”</em> he knew his lover wouldn’t let him live this down that easily.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-<b>On the Car Ride Home –</b></p><p> </p><p>Usagi picked up Misaki like usual, however unlike before Misaki spent most of his time resting or sleeping on the car ride home. The man didn’t mind since he knew the surgery and adapting to a new body was tough, both physically and mentally on the boy, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to Misaki being himself again.</p><p> </p><p>As he parked into the parking lot, he got out of the car to open Misaki’s door, he gently shook the boy awake, “Misaki, we are home, wake up. I can’t carry you without hurting you.”</p><p> </p><p>Misaki groggily woke up, looking up at Usagi before moving up,” Eh sorry, I think fell asleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Usagi just shook his head taking Misaki’s bag before helping Misaki out the car and up the elevator to their apartment, where a certain editor was waiting.</p><p> </p><p>“Misaki! How are you? You still look so stiff after surgery, how are you feeling?” Aikawa asked, patting the couch signaling Misaki to sit next to her, to which he did promptly (with some help for Aikawa).</p><p> </p><p>Last time she saw Misaki she nearly injured him by running up to him and hugging him, but a certain author stood in her way. It wasn’t until he explained how sore Misaki was (and why he was sore) that Aikawa understand how reckless she was being. However Misaki being Misaki forgave her before she could even offer an apology.</p><p> </p><p>“Haha, I’m ok. It’s mostly my brace making me this stiff,” Misaki explained, knocking his knuckles against the plastic brace empathizing how hard the device is. To which Aikawa look wide eyed at him before knocking one of her knuckles against the plastic herself (she didn’t actually get a chance to talk to Misaki about his surgery last time).</p><p> </p><p>“You still have to wear that? Sensei, are you still making this boy work?!” Aikawa barked at the man, who was sitting across from them.</p><p> </p><p>“Aikawa, Usagi-san hasn’t made me do anything!’ Misaki interjected, immediate becoming more alert to defend Usagi, ‘its just they did so much at one time- “</p><p> </p><p>“Misaki, they basically re-did your whole spine, why else do you think you grew 4 inches?” Usagi stated bluntly, while drinking his coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“4 inches?! Seriously?” Aikawa asked, observing Misaki. Misaki just laughed slightly, standing up slowly to show off his new height. Aikawa got up immediately noticing he was now taller than she remembered before.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow! I can’t believe it, its an amazing difference! Aren’t you in pain though? How did they do this?” She questioned still zeroing in on the amount of height Misaki had grown.</p><p> </p><p>“They put bolts and rods into his spine. At this point I think my car has less equipment then his back,” Usagi stated asking out his phone to show the scar and x-rays taken after surgery.</p><p> </p><p>“OI! When did you take those! Baka!” Misaki demanded as Aikawa looked the photos in shock. He would have lunged and hit the man if he had energy to do it, so he settled for the best next thing; glare angrily at the man. However, despite the new height growth, he was still shorter than Usagi, which meant he was just as non-intimidating as before. Which was adorable to the author.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh?! Misaki you did all this to your back?!” the woman was shocked at the x-ray as she looked back and forth from the picture to Misaki’s back.</p><p> </p><p>“Its not a big deal-“</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it is! Sensei, you better watch out for Misaki! Otherwise it will be you who needs rod and bolt surgery!” Aikawa demanded with a blood vessel pulsing wildly on her forehead, by this time Misaki began to feel tired again. His sleepy eyes didn’t escape Usagi.</p><p> </p><p>“Miskai, are you tired again?” The boy only nodded. Ever since the surgery it took him twice as much energy to do anything, he knew this would happen but its still an after effect he wasn’t used to (plus pain medication didn’t exactly keep him any more alert and awake).</p><p> </p><p>Gently he sat up trying to get up both Aikawa and Usagi began to help him get up with Usagi grabbing his shoulder and Aikawa keeping his hands around Misaki’s torso incase he started to fall.</p><p> </p><p>The author lead Misaki upstairs to his bed to which the brunette began to fall sleep almost as soon as he laid on the bed. Usagi wanted to tell the boy to at least change but he decided to let it ago, if Misaki was already comfortable who was he to disturb him?</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be back Misaki,” Usagi sat on the bed leaning down to kiss the brunette, his hands were tangled in Misaki’s hair and he couldn't help but smile. At first he thought he would miss Misaki’s short height but he was still short in comparison and after all this meant that Misaki wouldn’t need medication constantly.</p><p> </p><p>Misaki just smiled in his sleep as the man closed the door leaving the sleeping boy to rest.</p><p> </p><p><b></b> <b>A Few Hours Later -</b></p><p> </p><p>Misaki groggily lifted himself from bed (this time it only took 5 minutes!) after sleeping fro a while. Thankfully it was the weekend so he could afford to rest for one day then do homework over the weened. Carefully he made he way the bathroom, deciding relaxing in a bath would be nice, and he could take small break from wearing the brace.</p><p> </p><p>Relaxing in the bath for over 30 minutes was nice that is until he got out of the bath. In the mirror behind him he couldn’t help but notice the long white line that was traced form below his neck down to almost his hips where. The college student gently touched the scar with hand, being careful not to turn his back, but he didn’t even need to see the scar to notice how prominent it really was.</p><p> </p><p>Misaki felt a knot grow in his throat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“A few weeks ago I was so happy to finally grow a bit … but now I feel like-“</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Misaki?”</p><p> </p><p>The boy looked up to see his landlord in the mirror looking him concern.</p><p> </p><p>“Ih sorry … I was trying to put vitamin E oil on my scar, but I can’t reach it all of it-“</p><p> </p><p>“I can help,” the man sighed getting to the bottle of vitamin E oil. He gently rubbed the oil into Misaki scar but the brunettes mournful look didn’t leave his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Misaki? What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Usagi … I’m happy I had the surgery, I don’t regret it at all . But …”</p><p> </p><p>“But what?” Usagi instantly felt concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“… The scar is huge. What if someone sees it at the beach or if I wear a loose shirt during hot summer days or even we … uh. No! That’s not what I meant!” There was silence until he felt cold hands slide down under his pj pants dropping his cheeks gently, which instantly made Misaki face turn red.</p><p> </p><p>“Misaki, your scar does not bother me one bit. You feel proud of yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>Now the boy was confused. He could only blink in confusion as he looked at Usagi in the mirror reflection.</p><p> </p><p>‘A painful chapter of your life is done. Even though you're tired now, I can already tell this was one of the best decisions of your life. You will be confident, you won’t be in pain all the time and you won’t stick out as being ‘the short guy’ anymore,’ Misaki felt his face turn even redder when the author gently glazed his fingers down his back.</p><p> </p><p>‘Plus its kinda attractive to see your scar and knowing that I am the only one who gets too see all of it …’ he closed in the space hugging Misaki gently, not caring that he was getting lotion and oil on his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>‘And see it all of it on you. But I guess if it brothers you that much you can always get a tattoo over it-“</p><p> </p><p>“N-No! Its ok! No more pain for now!” Misaki stuttered at the thought of something else touching his back.</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” the man whispered locking his lips on the college’s student neck. Miskai couldn’t help, but moan and yelp in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“U-Usagi-San! The doctor said no se-“</p><p> </p><p>“Who said I was going to go all the way?” The man teased, rubbing his fingers between the brunettes cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>‘Last I check you become just as frazzled when only fingers are involved,” Misaki his whole face turn bright red, but his body wouldn't obey him.</p><p> </p><p><em>“It’s been several weeks … my body is reacting worse then usual”</em> He didn't even try to stop Usagi from gently dragging him into their bedroom. Or from continuing for a couple hours …</p><p> </p><p>Two Hours Later -</p><p> </p><p>Misaki was asleep on his side (thanks to a custom made pillow for his body shape), he was exhausted and didn’t even brother redressing himself. Next to him was Usagi who moved his laptop into the bed with him.</p><p> </p><p>He glanced over at the sleeping form noticing how long and big the surgical scar was. He gently glided his finger down Misaki’s back being careful not to wake or disturb him. Usagi couldn't help but smile, he hated seeing Misaki in pain, but all the hardships seemed worth it. He would miss having a short Misaki to tease, but if this surgery meant making Misaki feel more confident and live in less pain, to enjoy life more, then every step and sacrifice was worth it. Seeing Misaki happy was enough to make him feel happy</p><p> </p><p>The man carefully placed his laptop away emailing the manuscript copy to Aikawa before going under the covers with Misaki. As he shut his eyes he fell asleep smiling. He felt completely content.</p><p> </p><p>That is until Misaki woke up the next morning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>